It is known to provide a warehouse in the form of a closed loop conveyor system having pallet-type vehicles containing merchandise. Instead of workers going to the merchandise to fulfill an order, the workers stand in one spot along side the conveyor and remove merchandise from moving vehicles as the vehicles pass along that portion of the conveyor system. Such system has been generally satisfactory wherein the merchandise is in the form of large boxes. Where the merchandise is in the form of smaller packages, access to the rearmost packages is difficult. The present invention is directed to a solution of this problem.